Alternat Plot
by aomoa
Summary: What I think will happen next in Brain Matter by Lanaea- please dont even read this.


**Okay, first of all, this is not an actual fic, just how I imagined Brain Matter by Lanaea. So…I don't even know why I'm posting this and one day I'll look back and probably be horribly embarrassed, but …Ugh.**

**Disclaimer: Star Treck Not Mine and neither is Brain Matter**

It was a sea of black. Kinda like floating in your head, mused Kirk. Only he wasn't floating-or was he? It was confusing, there was no floor, no ground, and yet he was standing upright.

_Jim, are you there?_

Spock. He had to find Spock. But he couldn't.

_Jim, wake up._

He ran, feet pushing at **something** but there was no solid purchase. Feet pounding furiously against something that wasn't there. Running through a space that wasn't real.

_Jim._

Where was he? How did he get there? Was this 'Antonia's' doing? Fear gripped his chest. Would he ever find Spock again?

_Jim, please wake up._

A sharp pain on his cheek, as if someone had struck him.

_Jim!_

What?

_Wake up- please!_

Spock. Where was Spock? He twisted, turning his head around, looking up, down, left, right. There was a light in the 'sky'. He squinted at it- feet subconsciously moving him closer to it. He was walking, walking up an invisible staircase. The light grew bigger, enveloped him.

"T'hy'la." Dark eyes, a voice laced with relief.

"…Spock?" he croaked. His eyes widened. There was no beard on his face- instead, there was a scar. He sat up, threw his arms around his neck, pressed his lips against his, warm and solid and definitely real. Spock's hands cupped his face, and their lips parted, searching one another's mouths, reaffirming that it was real and not an illusion, and eventually, Spock pulled away.

"You were physically fading away." said Spock, voice raw with emotion. "I feared it would be permanent."

Jim closed his eyes, inhaling the scent of the half Vulcan, a tear of relief falling from his eye. "But I'm here now, and you're here, and nothing matters at all."

They sat there for a while, until a small voice cleared their throat and asked nervously, "Erm…if you're future me, does that mean that me and Spock are gonna get together?"

Kirk lifted his head. They were in front of the mouth of the cave, their counterparts shifting a little awkwardly, refusing to look in each other's eyes. Mini-Jim and Mini-Spock were blushing- Mini-Jim's a bright crimson red and Mini-Spock a glowing green hue. The older ones had their arms folded and looking in the other direction, seemingly uncomfortable.

"…not necessarily, you'll probably just be friends in your universe." Mini-Jim relaxed at the words of his older self. Mini-Spock was not reassured.

"He called you his T'hy'la. You are bonded to one another?" Evil Jim perked up slightly, and slowly, looked at his own Spock, curious as to what that meant. Kirk smiled into Spock's neck.

"…Yes, we are married." His own counterparts gave a start-they had not known what being bonded meant, but now that they knew it-in essence-meant 'married', it took everything to a whole new level. Kirk rolled his eyes.

"We're from different universes, stop overreacting." Evil Jim scowled.

"Get in the cave before you die of heat, you disgusting saps." How endearing, Jim thought dryly. Slowly, the pair untangled their limbs and stood, making their way to the cool shelter the cave offered. Spock and Jim sat down, leaning against the wall. Jim offered two fingers, and Spock gently pressed his to them. Mini-Jim looked at them curiously, wondering what they were doing. Mini-Spock followed his line of sight and, in a low voice, explained to Jim that it was how Vulcans kissed, going on to explain other aspects of the Vulcan culture. Everyone else was quiet, until Spock broke the silence.

"Jim, did you find out anything about our current situation?" Surprised, everyone else looked expectantly at Jim, who hesitated briefly before speaking.

"I'm not sure what it is, but it put me into a illusion, into a different life. In it, I was an old man, retired from Starfleet and married to it. It called itself Antonia- and I didn't remember Spock."

Evil Jim snorted. "A moron like you would probably rather go through hell if you had to choose between paradise without your Spock and going through hell to be with your Spock."

A flash of silver in the sky. She frowned-so the boy didn't wish to be without the other boy.

Jim smiled "But of course."

A gentle tremor in the ground. She would send him back then, to the thing floating, waiting outside of the world she had crafted for those she had kept inside.

Evil Jim rolled his eyes, "You really are stupid, you know."

A green mist in the air. Then, all of a sudden, the sound of something shattering. Mini-Spock gave a start and said, with thinly veiled fear "What was that?" Jim opened his mouth to reply when the ground gave out from underneath them. They saw black.

---

It hurt. Everything hurt. Jim slowly opened his eyes and saw nothing but white. _Okay, am I dead? _

"No, you're just a moron." His eyes widened, and apparently he had said that aloud. It was Bones! So they had been able to get back to the ship? Where was everyone else? Where was Spock? He sat up quickly and instantly regretted it, Bones immediately shoved him back onto the bed.

"You're supposed to rest, you idiot." Bones said, his tone was somewhat fond, however, as he said that. "The anomaly-I don't know how to say it but it sort of…expelled you and Spock. When we scanned it, there were no life signs in the anomaly. Since the anomaly didn't explode or implode, we believe that the others were sent back to their universe."

Jim's eyes widened. So…everything was fixed. Just like that. He laughed, instantly regretting it when the pain hit him, prompting Bones to roll his eyes and explained that his molecules had been broken apart and reformed so it would be best if he just went to sleep and stopped being stupid, but then again, that was part of his nature, so could he stop being himself, please? And he smiled because he was just glad to be back on the Enterprise, even though Bones was rambling and thought Jim didn't see the hypospray he was hiding in his hand.


End file.
